


You're Too Short!

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, John is smol, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fill, kiss, sherlock is tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: John was becoming very annoyed with the height difference between him and Sherlock. After a bout of teasing, John finally shows Sherlock what a short man can do.





	You're Too Short!

Dr. John Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers had never understood why having a taller significant other was such an attractive attribute. Actually, he found it quite the opposite.

John sized in at a strong 5’6, leaving him to stare at people’s chests and leaving him inappropriately close to taller ladies. It hadn’t bothered him when he’d first met Sherlock how much shorter he was than the man, but after they’d begun dating it became quite the problem.

Sherlock was a solid 6’0, a seemingly average height. Honestly, 4 inches didn’t seem like much of a difference on paper, but in reality it was a substantial amount. John hated having to constantly look up at the man.

It was extremely inconvenient when it came to kissing, though. Sherlock was a little shit and he knew it, therefore making impromptu kisses almost impossible for the small John Watson.

One Sunday afternoon in late August, Sherlock and John were pacing the floors of 221B Baker Street, furiously trying to solve a case. They went on for hours, vollying ideas off one another, until they came to a brilliant conclusion.

They whooped and hollered and jumped, leaving John standing chest to chest with Sherlock. He looked up and frowned, obviously too short to give Sherlock a proper kiss, even on his tiptoes.

Sherlock chuckled, his eyes alight with amusement as he goaded John on, “You’re too short, how are you going to get kisses from down there?”

John was positively seething at this point, and as his previous efforts hadn’t worked, it was only right to continue as such; John proceeded to grab the back of Sherlock’s neck and wrapping his head in a headlock, then flipping him onto the couch at his right. 

A mischievous glint appeared in John’s eye, “Who’s short now?”

In short, it was a long night.


End file.
